1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to golfing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved golf ball retrieval apparatus wherein the same is arranged to project golf balls about a ground surface rearwardly onto receiving webs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The retrieval of golf balls typically found at golf courses, such as in driving ranges and the like, is a labor intensive, time consuming procedure typically associated in maintenance of a golf course. Prior art ball retrieval apparatus of various types have been utilized, but have heretofore not been specifically directed into the unique arrangement to retrieve golf balls relative to a golf green. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,533 to Meyer sets forth a tennis ball retrieving apparatus wherein tennis balls are directed rearwardly along a chute structure into a rearwardly positioned basket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,254 to Warden sets forth a portable golf ball retrieval tool wherein friction discs are arranged to engage golf balls therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,759 to Hollrock, et al. sets forth a further example of a golf ball retrieval apparatus to engage golf balls between opposed disc-type structure that are deflected to secure a golf ball therebetween.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved golf ball retrieval apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.